Raw material identification may be utilized for quality-control of pharmaceutical products. For example, raw material identification may be performed on a medical compound to determine whether component ingredients of the medical compound correspond to a packaging label associated with the medical compound. Spectroscopy may facilitate non-destructive raw material identification with reduced preparation and data acquisition time relative to other chemistry techniques.